


In the Burrows (Part I)

by Intoxicated_Lynx



Series: Frenzy and Love in Bunnyburrow [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxicated_Lynx/pseuds/Intoxicated_Lynx
Summary: Gideon gets an invitation from Stu Hopps, his secret lover, to come to his house for an evening supper. Not only does he learn a lot about the old Hopps household and get the phone number of one of Stu's sons, but he also gets to blow off some steam with his favorite buck...
Relationships: Gideon Grey/Stu Hopps
Series: Frenzy and Love in Bunnyburrow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In the Burrows (Part I)

The Hopps family farm was the most valued gem of the Hopps bloodline. Its history had begun in the late 18th century when an early settler, Ezekiel Hopps "the Glutton," was given 160 acres of land and permission to build a house for his family. Albeit unclear, the contemporary sources state that it took approximately five to eight years for the construction work to be complete. The main building still stood on the same spot where its first foundation stone had once been laid, and although the constant renovating had replaced nearly its every original part, the farm's spirit was still steeped in history and rich family lore.

Rabbit families with a long history in Bunnyburrow took great pride in their homesteads. The Hoppses were no exception. That's why Stu, Ezekiel's direct progenitor, had created a website for his farm back in the early 2000s. He updated it enthusiastically to this very day. Being the heir of the farm came with its harsh responsibilities, but the honor of being its master was something no buck would ever give up to anyone except to one of his sons after retirement.

That's how much Gideon had learned about the culture of rabbit farming.

.

.

.

.

The Saturday morning had been chilly and windy. It had even snowed a little. Despite the cold weather, many mammals had found their way to Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff, enjoying a warm cup of coffee or tea with a pastry of their choice. For the jolly owner of the bakery, this was nothing new. Once he had started to practice his profession, he had quickly learned that wintertime was always busier than the other seasons. The tod was accustomed to the hurry, and the hustle and bustle was just another part of the work.

His workdays were truly conventional. Perhaps even too conventional sometimes. That's why he had become excited when his friend, Stu Hopps, had called him over to his house to spend the evening.

.

.

.

It had been 6 PM when Gideon had started up his car and hit the road. After 15 minutes of driving, he had arrived at the Hopps family farm, parking his car outside the house. The tod felt a bit nervous. It would be the first time he was going to visit his friends' household for real. Sure, he brought deliveries there every week, but apart from the entrance hall and the kitchen, he had never explored the house any further. That's why he had done some research online and found out about the farm's history, records of the heaviest vegetables grown in the fields, and some trivia (such as the legend of Ezekiel's ghost haunting the food store at night). What the tod was most fascinated by, however, was the fact that most traditional rabbit homesteads, Stu's included, seemed to have only one floor and an attic. But how was the housing of so many children possible? Well, the trick was to build the rest of the floors underneath the earth. Apparently, this kind of architecture originated from the times when the rabbits still used to dig their burrows. Up until the invention of central heating, the method had proven itself to be useful: Living underground gave protection from both cold and heat.

Although many rabbits these days lived either in a modern detached house or in an apartment, the overwhelming majority still preferred the old-style "burrow housing."

Another thing unique about rabbit architecture was the style of the exteriors: Unlike with most houses, the walls bent inwards, creating a dome-like shape. Some were round, some oval, and others rectangular. The Hoppses had a wooden, round one. It was the most common type, and Gideon recalled childishly imagining houses like these as moss-covered, halved soccer balls when he had been a little boy. What, moss-covered balls? Well, many rabbits liked to decorate the otherwise blank external surfaces of their houses with ivy, vines, and other sorts of plants when the springtime came. When shriveled, they would be cleared away. 

Gideon was moving in on the front door. The wet ground under his bare feet like nothing under his soles. Foxes had been used to cold climate since the beginning of time, and many, he included, didn't have to wear shoes during winter. The rest of his clothing was light too. No hat, thin stretch jeans warming up his legs well enough while a white jacket over his usual blue flannel shirt covered his upper body.

After ringing the doorbell, Gideon had to wait half a minute for someone to let him in.

The door was opened by a young, black-furred doe in her early 30s, attired in a blue dress. Gideon recognized her as Erin Hopps, a daughter from Stu's and Bonnie's second litter. She had been an athletic girl in her youth but had later put on some weight. Pregnancies took their toll, but her beauty still remained.

Erin looked up and smiled when she saw who the visitor was.

"Oh, Gideon!" she said, stepping aside. "We've been expecting you!"

"Nice to meetcha after a while!" the tod answered before bending down to get through the door. "How's yer life? Has Otto learned t' cycle without trainin' wheels?"

As Gideon removed his jacket and hanged it onto the coat stand, Erin offered him a towel to wipe his feet clean. In the meanwhile, they continued their small talk. The two weren't exactly friends, just acquaintances, but they still had a warm and friendly bond with each other. The baker was well-liked among the Hopps children, and the doe was no exception.

Having cleaned his feet, Erin guided Gideon to the next room. It was the spacious, oval entrance hall which he had seen many times before, consisting of a staircase to the lower floors, many beanbags, and a couple of children's playing corners. The floor was a fitted, green carpet while a very stereotypical, carrot-patterned wallpaper adorned the walls. The room was lit by an old, golden chandelier.

Most of the time, this room was swarming with little kids, but now it was empty.

"Oh, right, there are no kids here today. Well, except for Colin, but you know how calm he is," Erin said, noticing Gideon's perplexed look. "Mom and dad rarely take care of them on weekends. I mean, they love their grandchildren, but they want to have some free time from them as well.

"Ah, I know how it feels, I've got four nephews and two nieces myself. Little kids can go from cute rascals to little devils very quickly."

"I know, right..."

On the left side, from Gideon's point of view, there was a door that would lead to the kitchen. It was a room he regularly visited. However, on his right side, there was another door he had never paid attention to. The tod speculated that behind it would be the dining room. As he followed Erin trough the unfamiliar door, he was now introduced to a big, semicircle-shaped dining room with a light-wood laminated floor, red wallpaper, and a wooden ceiling. A dozen round tables had been spread around the space, around ten feet apart from each other. To Gideon's surprise, this was how dining was organized in most of the remaining traditional households in Bunnyburrow. Or that's what he had learned online, at least.

Currently, only three tables were occupied. All of them were placed close to each other and roughly in the middle of the room. The rabbits Gideon recognized were Stu, Bonnie, and some of their children. The master of the Hopps household had stood up as he had noticed his daughter and lover entering the room. He was still chatting with his wife and some of his children sitting at the table, stopping only to shake the fox's paw as soon as he felt the familiar canid presence beside him.

"Gideon, my boy!" he said with an upbeat tone. "I was afraid you wouldn't come after all! How's it going for the best baker in the world, eh?"

"I'm sorry if I scared y'all fer bein' a tad late. And t' answer yer question, Mr. H, it's goin' better than ever!" Gideon replied, nodding to everyone at the table before smiling down to Stu, liking what he was seeing. The buck was looking exceptionally dapper with a pink pullover, a white dress shirt underneath it, and dark blue jeans while looking oddly naked without his trademark, worn cap. Such a combination of clothes was rarely seen on him. And what was that the tod was now smelling? Like a whiff of... cologne? Definitely some sort of perfume. Whatever it was, Gideon liked it, inhaling its scent with pleasure.

Unfortunately, he had no time to marvel at the buck for long because Stu was already pushing him onto an empty seat. It wasn't just any seat. The guest would always sit on the right side of the master. 

Then began the long-awaited evening get-together, and Gideon was to realize why it was for the best to sit next to Stu; The seat was undoubtedly the best for getting to know those around the table he didn't know. There were bucks named Jared, Dustin, Matt, Sam, Ed, Tom, Bryce, and Connor plus does named Olivia, Brittany, and Jessica. The one stuck out the most, however, was a four-year-old wolverine boy, Colin, curiously walking around the tables and occasionally stopping by each quest. The boy was Ed's stepson, whose biological father was his partner. Alongside him, there were three other gay or bi bucks at the table: Matt with his husband Sam, and Connor, whose own one wasn't present. Dustin had brought his wife, Olivia, and was straight.

Gideon wasn't so sure about Bryce and Jared because they were single.

.

.

.

Quickly, it had become late. The first ones to leave were Ed and Colin at 8PM. Some of his siblings that had little kids at home too soon followed him. Roughly an hour went by, and then, masses of does and bucks started to leave as well, fishing for car keys out of their pockets and putting on their jackets. At 9:15PM, only five mammals remained on their seats: Stu, Bonnie, Erin, Jared, and Gideon.

Now, the only sound echoing around the dining room was the tod's faint belch.

"Sorry 'bout that," Gideon apologized, wiping his muzzle. He had eaten so many biscuits and pralines that he was feeling a bit bloated. "These cookies were pretty darn good, where did y'all get these? Am I dealin' with some competition here?"

"Oh, those were just some market cookies we bought in haste," Bonnie answered. "We usually serve your special chocolate chip ones, but someone always tucks into them as soon as I turn my back..."

"Honey, you've been a Hopps long enough to know that it's all just Ezekiel's tricks..." Stu said, giving his wife a toothy grin. "He's really fond of sweet things, so Gideon's handiwork sells like hotcakes, quite literally. But how can you blame the poor old Glutton, Gid's the best baker in the world!"

The buck tapped the fox's shin, making him chuckled in response.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that even ghosts like my products," he said. "Too bad that they can't pay by bank transfers from the hereafter..." 

"Oh, I'm sure you could always ask Ezekiel," Jared went, joining the conversation. "After all, he seems to be able to send all the extra pounds caused by your pastries onto dad's waistline."

Everyone laughed at that one, even Stu.

"Gods damn you, Jared..." the master of the house said, shaking his head. "Well anyway, Gideon... This rabbit custom might not be your favorite, but the guest is obligated to wash the master's and mistress's dishes!"

Gideon snorted.

"Oh, please... That's less than what I have to do in an hour at peak periods..." he said, starting to pile up Stu's and Bonnie's plates, coffee cups, and spoons. "I've got no luxury of hirin' a dishwasher, so this should be easy enough..."

Then, Jared stood up. It was as if he was imitating Gideon, gathering some dishes around as well.

"I'll help him."

"Really? You don't have to do that, dear, your father's going to take care of them while I'm gone with Erin."

"No, I want to. Dad hates washing the dishes anyway, even if it's as easy as rinsing them out before putting them into the dishwasher."

"Boy's right, Bonnie. Besides, it wouldn't hurt so bad for Gid to get acquainted with some of my offspring... Isn't that right, Gid?"

As Gideon shared an awkward glance with Jared, he gave an approving nod to Stu and left the room. He soon found himself in the kitchen, stationing himself in front of the massive sink in the middle of the room. The tod was still weirded out by this custom. Sure, perhaps washing the dishes of the master and the mistress was more laborious in the past, but nowadays, it was easy to just dump the dirty plates and such into the dishwasher. Perhaps some traditions remained in practice solely for their symbolic value.

After rinsing out the coffee cups, Gideon heard the door behind him open and close, feeling Jared's presence in the room. The buck placed a cart carrying piles of dishes next to the tod before dragging a stool for him to stand on; Otherwise, he wouldn't have reached the sink.

The fox took a few saucers from the cart, glancing at the rabbit. He wasn't good at making new acquaintances, but he felt that he was obligated to say something.

"Um... I reckon you already know my name, but I'm Gideon. You can just call me Gid, though... I'd shake paws with ya, but mine's covered in foam!"

Jared smiled wryly.

"It was nice to meet you for the first time, I've heard a lot about you from dad. The name's Jared, which you probably already heard. I work at Rootville Elementary as a PE teacher and live alone."

"Oh, wow! You must be newly qualified, huh?"

"Well, not exactly, I've been working for five years already. I am already 30 years old, after all..."

"...Really? You look a lot younger..."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And yes, really, I was born in the litter before Judy. I assume you know her."

"Yeah, I do. We're the same age and went to the same schools."

"Right."

Ten minutes went by as the two rinsed out the dishes before placing them to the dishwasher, not saying much to each other. The impression Gideon had gotten from Jared was conflicting: he seemed like a good mammal, but there was something odd and restraining radiating from him. He reminded the tod of those aloof classmates of his who used to sit at the back of the class, not bothering to focus on the lesson and just doodling something on their notebooks for a good hour. Nevertheless, Jared was a handsome buck, looking like a taller, sharper version of Stu with a dark gray fur and blue eyes. He had muscles you would expect from a person that played sports and games for a living, but Gideon had a hard time imagining him as a teacher.

Soon, all dishes had been placed into the dishwasher, and the clean-up could begin. It was important to wipe the sink dry for hygiene reasons.

As Gideon took some cloths and detergent out of the cleaning cupboard, he saw Jared setting a program for the dishes and putting the machine on. What he didn't see was the buck's ear tips reddening in embarrassment.

"Um... Gideon, can I ask you something?"

"...Y-yeah, what?"

"It's pretty embarrassing, but... I have to know the truth."

"...Well, shoot."

"Right..."

Jared turned around to face Gideon, leaning against the droning dishwasher while looking in turns to the tod and to his own feet.

"...The thing is..." he began. "Do you... happen to have a sexual relationship with my dad?"

"..."

The tod's bristled coat was now the single most significant evidence of his ardent, taboo secret being true. Well, this wouldn't have been a big deal if the question had been about one of Stu's many buck lovers. Even a well-adjusted fox that turned his life around and won over the trust of many speciesists could never be accepted as a romantic or sexual interest of the master of one of Bunnyburrow's oldest and renowned families. Gideon was very aware that getting mounted by predators like canines, felines, and mustelids was widely practiced among bucks all over the world, but talking about it openly was a big no-no. It was a forbidden fruit. One of the original sins of rabbit sexuality.

Not knowing how Jared felt about this, the tod was too shook up to be able to come up with something to say. Instead, he just stuttered something unintelligible.

The buck shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that pretty much confirms that you've been balls-deep inside him..."

"...B-b-balls d-deep?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're the bottom? He loves having a canine inside him too much to waste..."

Jared cut himself after realizing how uncomfortable Gideon looked like. Foxes, like most species, weren't as outspoken with sex like rabbits, preferably talking about these subjects intimately and behind closed doors.

"...Uh, sorry about that!" he went, clearing his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not mad, I just wanted to confirm my assumptions about you two."

"...About us two..." Gideon mumbled. His shoulders dropped in defeat, as there was no reason to lie anymore. "H-how did you find out?"

"Oh, please, why do you even ask? Dad's been fawning on you the whole evening! Anyone could see that!"

Seeing the tod's puzzled expression and raised eyebrows, Jared sighed. He had to explain everything in words of one syllable.

"Well, there are these... how would I say it, different aspects of his behavior when he's around another man he likes. First of all, the clothing; Dad's never been a fashionable mammal, but all of a sudden, he dresses up like a gentleman. Then, what about the perfume, huh? All the time, he practically reeks of sweat, never bothering to take a shower after work. But that's not the case when one of his lovers has come to visit!"

"Sweaty Stu, huh..." Gideon thought. A weird wave of arousal gushed through his body.

"And then, finally, the body language!" Jared continued. "The way his eyes are always locked on you while he pats your back or thigh just shouts: 'Come to my room after everyone else is gone!' Is it clear now, Gideon?"

"...Well, when you put it that way... Yes...?"

"Good. You just know when dad brings home a friend or a friend."

"..."

Gideon silenced for a second before realizing something horrible. If it was so easy for Jared to see through their relationship, did this mean that every other Hopps child knew about their father's affair with his business partner? How about Bonnie?

After hearing the tod's worries, Jared seemed to hold down his laughter.

"Don't you worry!" he sneered. "I'm the only one in this family with a natural talent for spotting out dad's lovers. I think mom and most of us gay sons know about his deviant ways, but we just don't care as long as he's not knocking up other does."

"W-w-wait, you're gay too?"

"Yeah. Gay, homosexual, whatever terms you want to use. You couldn't probably tell because most of us bucks have a partner at my age, but I... Well, let's just say that I was born without any luck in the art of dating."

"I see..."

Jared was thumping his foot onto the floor, nervously. Then, he reached out to his pockets and slowly, almost dramatically, pulled out his wallet. This gesture reminded Gideon of a movie scene from Zootopian Psycho where Christian Gayal's character Patrick Horneman pulled out a business card to show his colleagues. The tod had no idea why. He hadn't even liked that movie that much, thinking it was too violent and pseudo-intellectual (even if he didn't even know such a word).

Instead of a business card, however, Jared pulled out a piece of a folded cross-ruled paper, handing it to Gideon.

The tod looked at it in confusion. The buck cleared his throat.

"Ahem... Now that I know you play for the home team as well, I thought I could... You know, tempt fate with you. That's my number, you can... uh, give me a call sometime... If you want to, of course..."

"...You... carry yer phone number in yer wallet?"

"Well, you gotta shoot your shoot whenever you can once you hit 30. You seem like a good mammal, Gideon."

Feeling just a bit embarrassed, the tod fiddled with the paper piece for a while before putting it to his pocket. He wouldn't have ever imagined the Hopps household kitchen being the place where he would receive his first date invitation. Still, he felt a small, burning flame of pride in his chest. Someone actually had an eye to him.

"Um... sure, I'll think about it!"

"That's a win in my book."

A somewhat shy, yet excited smile was spread on Jared's face.

.

.

.

.

After accompanying Jared to the front door and bidding farewell with him, Gideon returned to the dining room. Stu was still sitting there all alone while twirling his spoon in a cup of tea and whistling some old tv drama's opening tune. He was slumping on his seat in a relaxed manner, one leg crossed over his other one.

The tod walked behind the buck and placed his paws onto his lover's shoulders, starting to rub them somewhat sensually.

"I see that the ladies are gone, huh?"

"...Mm... That's right. Bonnie's taking Erin back home, it's going to take her some time to come back."

"What a shame... I mean, it's pretty late already, could ya show me the room? I'm gonna be helpin' you tomorrow mornin', so I better get to bed already..."

"...I understand..."

Not wasting any time, Stu quickly drank his tea with one gulp before standing up and patting Gideon's thigh, ready to lead him to one of the spare rooms. They entered the entrance hall and down the staircase they went, not further than one floor, though. Apparently, a guest of honor was always bound to sleep in a place as near to the master's bedroom as possible, anything else would be considered rude and inconsiderate. There were also a few other things the tod got to know about the way rabbits' hosted an overnight visitor: he or she would always eat breakfast before anyone else, sleep in fresh bedding, take a fragrant morning bath, and, as a modern tradition, pick a tv program to watch in the morning. The rabbit hospitality was indeed something else.

The -1 floor was oval, just like the entrance hall, and resembled a dormitory of some kind with its fitted, burgundy carpet and simple, white wallpaper. There were only five doors, one for the parents and four for guests. Apparently, it was not common for the children to have a room on the same floor as their parents, just for the sake of being able to make more of them in peace. Babies were an exception. The free space on the wall was covered with three wedding portraits, two black and white ones, and one colored one. Stu presented them quickly.

The oldest one featured his paternal grandparents, Lyudmila and Earl Hopps, from 1914. Lyudmila had been a beautiful, petite young doe with what appeared as light fur color while her husband looked more robust with his wide head and black coat.

The second portrait was taken from Stu's parents, Ruth and Joseph Hopps's, wedding. Although there were still no colors present, both his mother's and father's coats were light brown, and their eyes were brown, too. They looked rather ordinary, like softer versions of their son.

The third and the final on was color and needed no presentation: It was Stu's and Bonnie's wedding picture. Both of them looked blissfully happy, smiling widely to the camera while embracing each other under an old linden tree. Bonnie looked dazzling in her valence wedding dress while Stu appeared proud and noble in his rented-out tuxedo. Both of them were slimmer, but especially the buck looked several pounds lighter.

"Why are they hangin' here?"

"Well, that's a part of our personal customs. The wedding portraits of the last two masters of house kinda... well, guard over the current master and his wife. I know it sounds a bit tacky, but some traditions just are like that."

"M-hmm..."

The room that would prove to be Gideon's was two doors left from the master's bedroom. It was relatively small, only consisting of a rabbit-sized bed, drawer, table lamp that was on, and a mirror. The average lagomorph couldn't probably tell, but the tod was able to smell the faint, earthy odor floating around him. By now means was it revolting. It was actually arousing a peculiar, wild sensation within him. He had been impatient for quite some time already, knowing that no one would be disturbing him and his lover for a while. To do it in a strange place, surrounded by new smells... The fox could only hope that soon his tendency to prefer safe, ordinary circumstances would be replaced by vigorous bravery for exploration.

Stu closed the door behind him, shut off the ceiling light, and walked past Gideon, starting to remove the bed's bedspread.

"I know this room is a bit austere, but you've just gotta bear with it. Sorry."

"Well, you ain't kiddin'. But it's not that bad for just one night. Although that bed does look awfully small..."

"This is 3' 5 long, and your height was...?"

"3'9."

"Hmm... Then you might have to sleep in fetal posture."

Gideon took a couple of steps forward, stopping right in front Stu. He then placed his paws on Stu's chubby cheeks, caressing them tenderly.

"Doesn't sound like a bad option if I can spoon ya overnight..."

The buck looked baffled for a second before grinning puckishly.

"Heh... I'm afraid I can't do that, but I can assure you that I'll be able to satisfy you well enough before you hit the hay."

"...Sounds good. C'mere...Let's see what ya got."

The buck jumped up and got on his toes to reach the tod's face. Their muzzles quickly united to a passionate kiss, lasting so long that soon Stu would find it hard to catch his breath. Obviously, as the physical underdog, he was completely at the mercy of his much bigger canine lover. But that didn't bother him the slightest. On the contrary, he reveled in his state of complete submission, enjoying the fact that Gideon was way more confident and venturous than before. It was either the mark of experience or extensive research. Stu guessed the latter to be the case. What he had learned from decades of lovemaking with men was that the softer the top's touch was, the more experienced he was. Unless he had particularly requested it, he had never been handled harshly.

Gideon's paws were rough. As he began to clumsily remove Stu's pullover, it became more and more evident that he knew the theory, but just didn't have the practical skill to be silky smooth with his movements. Neither of the males paid much attention to such small details, though, and continued their lovemaking. They were just excited to be together again. Especially Gideon. The older male had the luxury to be married and make love with his wife, but the younger one didn't. He had indulged in watching porn many times after their first time, knowing very well that his lover had requested him to give a call when having those urges, but still opting for a quick release, mostly due to being busy with work. Lately, the majority of the videos had included rabbits. Especially fat ones. Gideon knew that there was a correlation between his altered porn preferences and his unsatisfied lust for Stu, and now he would finally make a change.

Their muzzles departed once they were half-naked. The tod was wearing indigo boxers while the buck was rocking white briefs.

"I'm 'bout to break my underwear, Stu. Gosh, I'm so hard..."

"Well, I can definitely do somethin' about that!"

Stu got down to Gideon's crotch level and slowly pulled down his boxers, letting the throbbing, moist canine member pop out to the open air. Licking his lips, completely bedazzled by the majestic organ in front of him, the rabbit took a firm grip of its shaft and moved his head closer, intending to start performing oral on it. However, the fox prevented him from doing so.

"Let's try somethin' different his time," he said, grabbing the older male from his arms and lifting him onto the bed. "I've seen this position before, and I want to try it."

"Whatever you say, Gid, whatever you say~."

As Stu was giggling in excitement like a rascally schoolboy, Gideon laid him down on his back. Then, he turned the buck around so that his feet would face the wall while his head would hang just over the edge of the bed.

Gideon's penis was now over the rabbit's head, only inches away from his mouth.

"I think I should... uh, hunch over like this?"

"Yeah, lean on the bed with your paws and bring your cock closer... Yeah, that’s right!"

"If you can't breathe, kick me or somethin'!"

"That won't be necessary, my boy... Mmm, what a lovely scent..."

As Stu opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, Gideon lowered himself a little by bending his knees and was able to slide his member halfway in.

As soon as it made contact with the buck's wet, warm tongue, he began to roll his tongue around its tip, savoring the slightly salty taste by making sure to swallow every droplet of precum it leaked. Stu looked up. It felt amazing to move his eyes along Gideon's shaft, stopping at his round balls before resting his gaze at his asscrack. Then, he closed his eyes, ready for the tod's initiative.

Breathing heavily, Gideon was ready to begin his little adventure, excited to try out something new. Slowly, but steadily, he began to move his lower body so that his member would skid in and out to Stu's mouth. So far, it felt just as amazing as an average blowjob. The rabbit had tightened his suction around his length while occasionally nibbling it with his buck teeth, skillfully using his tongue to give even more pleasure. It created sensations that only hard narcotics could emulate. However, as his speed quickened, forcing Stu to take him knot-deep and gag, he could inexcusably start to pant like a happy canine he was. Sex was completely natural, after all.

Although his lover's muffled moaning was music to his ears, the moment when Gideon would want to do something else eventually came. He had been looking at buck's underwear for a while. They were still on him, but the tod could still see how hard he was: The form of an erect lagomorph member was clearly visible through the fabric, a wet spot crowning it all.

Stu clearly wanted more.

Gideon let himself fall to his right flank, his member slipping out of the buck's mouth. Before he even could sit up properly, Stu repositioned himself in a way that he could continue giving head. Not questioning his lover's authority at all, he was now on all fours on the tod's right side, greedily deepthroating his favorite canine member while fondling the big, fuzzy balls underneath it. 

"O-o-oh darn, r-right th-there, S-S-Stu..." Gideon said quietly, his voice trembling. "You j-just c-c-can't get enough of th-that cock, ain't th-that true?"

"Mmm!"

No one could've interpreted the meaning of such mumbling, but Gideon didn't need verbal confirmation. The glisten in Stu's eyes told that he could tell that the buck was loving it. Nevertheless, the biggest giveaway of his pure bliss was something that desperately wanted to break free from its fabric prison.

"L-let's take th-these off, h-huh?"

Gideon moved his paw on Stu's back all the way under the buck's briefs, and although he couldn't see it, it was greatly satisfying to make the hard lagomorph member spring free from the underwear by slowly pulling them down. His duty now done, the fox closed his eyes and squeezed the rabbit's bare buttcheeks, enjoying the blowjob. Last time he was in a bit of a more passive role, but now he wanted to please.

A logical step would've been to try entering inside the buck through his rear entrance. But when Gideon tried, he was blocked by something hard.

In confusion, he opened his eyes and tried again, with no success.

Looking down, the younger male watched as the older one suddenly stopped sucking his member, grinning back at him.

"Hm?"

Gideon took a better look at the buck's backside, seeing a glimpse of something round sticking just outside of his anus. Puzzled, the tod wrapped it around his index finger and thumb before trying to take it out. It gave some resistance first, so he pulled harder. Then, with a wet sound accompanied by Stu's soft gasp, the mysterious object came out of his anal cavity and was now ready for Gideon's observation. It looked a bit like a water drop. Like pink water drop around the size of a small apple covered in a thin layer of lube.

"A... butt plug...?"

"Yeah!"

"H-how long was that inside yer ass?"

"I put that in just before the supper began. It's a real kink to have something inside you around other others, you should try it sometimes."

"...Uh-huh. Well, can't at least say you ain't committed to yer sex toys, Stu!"

"It's actually Bonnie's, but I borrow it sometimes."

"..."

Without saying a word anymore, Gideon leaned forward and placed the butt plug on the floor. He had accepted the fact that Stu was an eccentric mammal, but coming from a relatively conservative family himself, he would never understand how lewd of a relationship he had with Bonnie, even if it was common among rabbits. The mistress of the house appeared a lot more restrained than his jovial husband. The thought that she would use toys was hard to digest.

Despite this slightly awkward incident with the butt plug, Gideon's mind was still strictly fixed on Stu. Namely, on his bottom.

"I noticed that it had no dirt on it..." the tod remarked, stroking the buck's head and ears. "You must've cleaned before I arrived, too."

"Glad you noticed," Stu answered. He was still playing with the vulpine's balls, knowing where this was going. "I'm always cautious when it comes to cleaning my insides. We don't want anything to ruin our evening, right?"

"Yeah..."

The rabbit got up on his knees and gently gestured the fox to lay on his back by pushing his chest. Gideon did as he was told to, and then, Stu positioned himself to sit legs apart on his lover's crotch before lifting himself up a little and grabbing the canine's length behind him. All this time, he had had a lustful, wide smile on his face. When Gideon had fucked his mouth, he had promised himself to later return the favor by any means necessary. Now, it was his time to shine.

"You performed so well before, Gideon..." Stu said. "There's no way I'll be second to you!"

Understanding what he was about to do, Gideon's eyes flew wide open.

"W-Wait! My cock ain't lubed-up!"

"Don't worry, my ass is already full of it... Oh, sweet Carrot Gods!"

Sure enough, the tip of Gideon's penis slid inside Stu's anus relatively smoothly and painlessly, causing both males to make uncontrollably lascivious sounds. It would seem that the lube was working. However, the buck's own preparations played another factor in the effortless penetration. His first time with the tod had been a tad too painful to his taste, so he undertook the task to accustom his body to larger tools after years of not actively having sex with bigger mammals. By using his old toys from the attic, his anal capacity had gradually improved. Now, he didn't have to wait at all for the pleasure to kick in. Being fucked felt instantly good.

Letting go of the canine's member, Stu leaned to Gideon's stomach as he began to move his bottom down. Inches after inches of the younger male's rod disappeared from sight as the buck's hole stretched around its girth, lubing it in the process and thus making things even more comfortable. It didn't take long for the older male to reach the knot.

Stopping his movement, the lengthy canine member now almost entirely inside him, Stu shivered in full of pleasure. Gideon clung to the bedsheets, breathing heavily.

"Darn, yer just as tight as the last time!"

"...Good... God, your cock feels amazing, Gid!"

Not wanting to waste any time, Stu began to bounce up and down on his lover's member, slowly starting to find the rhythm before building up the speed. His moaning got louder by each thrust. Not only that, the trail of precum flowing down on his own erect member got thicker from his prostate being thoroughly stimulated. The buck was seeing stars. A somewhat dopey smile spread on his face while his glazed eyes were staring at the ceiling, numerous waves of electric pleasure washing over him. At some point, he felt how Gideon took a grip on his hips. The tod was panting loudly, sometimes letting a loud yip slip out of his mouth. Mostly he just kept repeating Stu's name over and over in an adorable way, enjoying the buck's tight and wet hole squeezing his member from every direction. He had to make a serious effort not to reach his orgasm just yet. One can only imagine how difficult it was when he was touching, seeing, and smelling his lover, absorbing his presence in every imaginable way.

Time went on for a few minutes. Both males showed no signs of getting weary, occasionally complimenting each other's performance while focusing on making things even better. However, Gideon started to think that something had to change to make things perfect. He wanted to end it all with fireworks. With something flashy. And daring.

Everything that was about to occur did so intuitively. Gideon released Stu's hips and sat up, supporting himself by leaning to the bed before grabbing his lover's lower back, ready to get up. The buck quickly grabbed the tod's shoulders, only partially conscious of what was going on. His mind was too befuddled by lust. This was bad because some help was definitely needed: Even though he was strong, it was physically demanding for Gideon to stand up while holding a heavy, chunky rabbit on his arms. Not to mention how tough it was to concentrate while still being sexually stimulated.

It took a couple failed tries, but eventually, the fox was able to lift both his lover and himself off the bed.

"...Gosh darn!"

Feeling like his legs could give away at any moment, Gideon had no choice but to start mounting Stu's ass with raw power, lifting the buck up and down on his manhood while grinding his teeth, trying to endure the fatigue. The prey screamed as the predator's balls slapped on his cheeks. Soon he couldn't support his head anymore, leaning forward on the tod's left shoulder. Currently, he wasn't thinking much about it, but later on, he would have no rancor towards Gideon's decision to finish the job himself. As a versatile himself, he knew how good it felt to claim someone.

While droplets of lubricant were flying around Stu's backside by the sheer force of his thrusts, he started to feel his orgasm building up. He didn't want to prolong it anymore. Otherwise, his legs would soon snap.

"I-I'm 'bout to nut!" he bellowed, slamming himself even harder on the rabbit's hole.

"M-me too!" Stu yelled back. He wasn't even touching his own member, but it was on fire. "Let's cum together!"

"Here it fucking comes! Take that knot!"

"Oh, God! Oh, dear carrot Gods! Oh, God, oh...!"

Making his final thrust of the evening, Gideon slammed his knot inside Stu, who first winced in pain but soon screamed in ecstasy. As it began to swell up and tie him with the buck's ass, his sore legs took two tentative steps to the left before they finally buckled, making him fall backward. It felt like the time was going slower. So much happened during that short period that it was like the whole world had been set to slow motion. Gideon's member started to spurt ropes of hot canine sperm into his lover's anal cavity while Stu's own one erupted too, his seed hitting the fox's chest and throat in long arcs. The males' screams filled the room. And as the tod finally hit the bed, it still wasn't over: It took at least half a minute for the younger male to finish ejaculating while the older had a hard time catching his breath, the knot inside him rubbing his prostate. Only after that did it come to a stop.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Afterglow was either the best or the worst part of having sex. You could either feel complete and close to your partner or regret what you had just done. Thankfully, the former had come true for both Gideon and Stu.

While the buck was still trying to come to his senses after such a ruthless rutting session, the tod tenderly turned him around before laying on his side, burying his head onto the pillow. Now Gideon was spooning the master of the Hopps household, affectionally nuzzling his neck. At times like this, the fox understood why the rabbit liked to get knotted. He felt so much closer to his lover. It wasn't just a physical thing, as amazing it was to breed Stu's ass, but there was also an emotional aspect in it: The amount of trust it took for a man to let the ex-bully of his daughter to have sex with him was immense. Not only that, it was tricky and took some courage to bottom for a mammal so much bigger. The tod would learn this later himself.

Eventually, Stu's breath became even, and he regained his consciousness. Realizing that he was being hugged from behind, a languid smile appeared on his face, and he grabbed the tod by his paws, stroking their soft, brown fur.

"...You were amazing, Gid," Stu said quietly, still breathing heavily. "I didn't expect you to fuck me while standing up... You didn't even lay me on anything... That was so fucking hot..."

"Yeah... It was difficult, but I pulled it out..." Gideon answered. "I once saw online how a jackal screwed a fennec like this... A long time ago... And I've wanted t' try that ever since..."

"It's been a while since a guy fucked me like that... Thanks..."

"...No problem..."

No matter how much he tried to stay awake and keep cuddling with his lover, Gideon's eyelids started to feel heavier and heavier as he felt the encroaching sleepiness take over him. That was one of the unfortunate side effects of orgasming so late in the evening. It didn't help that the tod hadn't masturbated for one week. His testicles and prostate had done tremendous work to satisfy his sexual needs, and now they, alongside the rest of his body, needed some well-deserved rest.

"I'm sorry, Stu, but I'm 'bout to fall asleep..." Gideon mumbled quietly. "Don't worry 'bout the knot, it'll shrink at some point..."

Stu chuckled.

"It's fine... I'll get off when I can..."

"...M-hmm..."

"...Do you want me to shut off the lamp?"

"...M-hmm..."

Most mammals wouldn't ever have to try to reach out to something while having a huge knot up their ass, but Stu couldn't say the same anymore. Thankfully, canines' genitals were stretchy. Without much effort, the buck managed to press the lamp's switch, shutting it off and darkening the room.

In no time, Gideon shut off too. It had been a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the way I described rabbit architecture sounded like something that might actually fit the Zootopian world :P I also hope that you found the sex scene hot and improved from the two last ones I wrote :D
> 
> In this series, I will write about Gideon's and Stu's lives in and outside Bunnyburrow, but you'll get to see some side-characters as well. The next part will be about what happened the next morning. VERY crucial for the rest of the series...
> 
> If there were some weird, clumsy errors with grammar and whatnot, I apologize since I'm not a native English-speaker.
> 
> All OC characters I've created/will create are free to use.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment your thoughts if you got any, they are much appreciated!


End file.
